Thawing out Hearts
by robertkellett
Summary: Kairi and Riku explore an icy kingdom to get more answers. (Spoilers for KH3's Ending)


_**Back at it again! This time out, Riku and Kairi visit the ice queen herself for some answers. And we find out the whereabouts of a specific sky boy too...**_

* * *

Ah, snow. Such a lovely concept, something an islander would have no clue about except hearing about it in stories. The soft white frozen water can feel like a fluffy blanket if you think hard enough if it doesn't freeze you to death. Getting out of the Gummi Ship, Kairi felt her body shiver at the called winds flying past her. Even bundling up with warm leggings and a long-sleeve undershirt wasn't enough to prevent the cold winter from making her shiver. Riku, wearing nothing but his normal outfit, just looked as if the winter didn't bother him. Before she could even say anything, Riku smirked, making her pout.

"Darkness feels like this, the cold winds remind me of the realm of darkness," Riku said casually as if that wasn't disturbing or anything. "This is nothing compared to that, though I wonder how the people in this world handle cold weather like this."

"Maybe by wearing a puffy jacket," Kairi answered, with Riku nodding. The two saw a massive tower on the mountain top, hills upon hills defending it. Before Riku could take a step forward, Kairi yanked his arm back. "No No No. I'm not freezing to death to find ice queen. We aren't breaking out backs to see this world's princess's." Kairi pointed to a castle in the distance. "We see them like everyone else here."

Riku nodded, following Kairi but noticed her expression clearly annoyed. He wondered why, as he remembered Kairi and Sora talking about snow as kids, clearly being enamored with it. Maybe it was from what Jimny told her and Riku when they called up Disney Castle to inform Mickey and friends Sora can be found. The moment Kairi mentioned the princesses of the world they are in right now, the little cricket frowned, as if annoyed about them. The journal entree _did _comment on Sora, Donald and Goofy climbing mountains at least three times, each time getting knocked off by winds or Organization XIII. What made Riku raise an eyebrow about all of this; was a distinct lack of help.

Kairi clenched her right fist, having a much more hostile reaction to hearing that compared to Riku. The Keyblade Master visited worlds on his own for a long time, remembering that memory-card escapade vividly; it's annoying hearing yourself all the time when you could instead be adventuring with friends. As they got closer to the castle, Riku remembered exactly what Kairi told him before landing the Gummi Ship. And it sent shivers down his spine. The boy wears darkness like a coat and he got scared….

* * *

Elsa and Anna were talking to citizens of Arendle, them having a yearly festival of snow. Elsa thought of this once she mastered her powers, figuring that the good people could have something fun to look forward too. Plus, as Anna told her, it would encourage people to visit the kingdom. Elsa just wanted her people to be happy but was more than okay letting her sister call some of the shots.

"Come on Elsa, let's build a snowman with all this extra snow!" Anna asked excitedly, with Elsa smirking. Years later, she was still the same excited kid… Indulging her sister, Elsa used her ice magic to add more features to the snowman, with Anna carefully rolling large balls of snow. Finishing their hard work, they blinked at seeing it move somewhat.

"Uh… I don't know how my head wound up here." Olaf commented, looking down on the two princesses. "But this is fun! I'm like my brother Marshmallow now!" Watching over the castle, the giant snow monster smirked at his little brother before standing guard once more. His icy eyes spotted two… Keyswords? He remembered his good friend Sora using one of those. Walking from his post, the princesses and Olaf were confused, Marshmellow only showing real emotion around Elsa.

Riku and Kairi were taking in the sights, not seeing the massive snow monster coming their way. Upon seeing it, Riku jumped, whipping out his keyblade and getting into a combat stance. Kairi just smiled, holding out her hand. Marshmallow picked her up and she hugged its face. "You are just a big sweetheart, aren't you? No wonder you became friends with Sora." Mentioning his name, Marshmallow smiled, leaning his head toward Kairi's. Riku just sighed, remembering their latest adventure with Pooh.

"We can't take him home." Riku joked, with Kairi giving a pout, hopping out of Marshmellow's hand. "We can fit that guy in the Gummi Ship though." He pointed to Olaf, now in his normal small body. Kairi was going to pick him up, but Riku put a hand on her shoulder. "I was kidding…"

"Yeah yeah…" Shaking her head, she turned to Elsa and Anna. Both seemed friendly, but Kairi had a hard time keeping a pleasant face to Elsa. "Hello, my name's Kairi and this is my friend Riku." He waved hello. "We are looking for Sora, but I have a better question to ask you." Riku sighed, picking Olaf up and gesturing Marshmellow to follow him into the castle. Anna looked confused until Riku took her by the hand and gently guided her into the castle as well. Elsa was now, face to face with Kairi, her face confused at her friends suddenly gone. "Why didn't you help him while he was here?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, her tone defensive. "He just showed up and I was trying to tame…" Kairi scoffed, making Elsa frown. "If you are mad at me, and you clearly care about him, where were _you _during his trip here."

Kairi flicked her hand, summoning her keyblade. "Training to use this. And I failed. But I'm making up for that now, looking for _my _Sora." Elsa and Kairi glared at each other, the former's hands forming icy snow, the later's glowing a dull light. "Every place he visits, people are willing to work with him. Heck, he makes friends with them." She felt her hands shake, Elsa, noticing. "I… I don't mind. Because I know he's having fun and that he's genuinely helping people. But I miss him and we spent far too long sorting things out." She stomped a foot forward, meet Elsa face to face. "He's _gone _now and he spent the short time he had helping _you_. And what did _you _do as thanks? Send him off that accursed mountain." Kairi nearly shoved Elsa aside, going into the castle to find Riku and heading back home. "I really wonder if you are a princess of light or just an ice queen with powers."

Elsa just blankly looked ahead, unsure how to respond. Kairi paused, feeling her anger subside. Instead, her face suddenly got wet. "I nearly lost my sister... " Kairi turned around, wiping her face. "I don't know how she came back, but I love her so much. You clearly love Sora." Kairi nodded, folding her arms. "Me and my sister actually were going to throw a celebration, making him and his friend's guests of honor. He kept trying ot help me, and I continued to push him away." She conjured up an ice block, making a spare one for Kairi to sit on. Despite the chill, Kairi appreciated the gesture, smiling at the ice queen.

"He was freaked out by one of the many jerks we were fighting, so he rushed after them." Kairi answered, making Elsa mouth 'oh' before looking back at her. "I… I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay," Elsa replied with a smile. "You are at least open with your feelings. It's still something I'm adjusting too." She started humming, with the tune being something Kairi oddly was familiar with. Jimny did record the girl's show tune with the Gummi Phone, with Mickey being the one saying a firm no on it being spread. Kairi stared humming a song, one that she's made for herself since Sora's… 'Leave', not passing.

"How did I live in a kingdom of thieves…" Elsa blinked at Kairi's voice, watching her with interest. Riku and Anna watched from the castle doors, with Riku's eyes growing wide. "And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean…" She got up and stared looking at the sky. "You're only everything I ever dreamed…" A tear fell from her face, but Kairi refused to wipe it away. "Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of… " Memories of sharing the Papu Fruit with Sora popped up in her mind, making a warm smile form on her face. "You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no."

"Kairi…." Riku said softly, his hand touching the castle's door frame. Maybe it was this world's magic or something, but Kairi's voice was something even his heart was getting warmth from.

"I want you for a lifetime, so if you're gonna think twice, baby." Her voice got loud, her face proud and happy. "I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know... Everything is just right." Kairi finished, sitting back down on her icy seat. Elsa just smirked at the girl, elbowing her.

"You got a great singing voice Kairi. Though mine's better." Kairi entered a laughing fit, her face beet red. If Sora saw that? She would die of embarrassment. Then she realized other people were watching her, with Riku having a hard time keeping his composure. He even threw up his hood, something he oddly never used considering he explored the cold darkness with Mickey, to hide a red face. Anna smiled, remembering her and Elsa singing when spring landed not too long ago.

Riku came up first, sheepishly rubbing his neck. "I'm really happy I got over you." Kairi blinked at that, rubbing her arm. "Namine will kill me for getting flustered like this…" Kairi entered a laughing fit, knowing how dangerous the blond girl could be when annoyed. Kairi remembers Namine turning a lovely dream into a nightmare when she ate an extra piece of fruit they were eating.

"...That sorta just sprang out of me…" Kairi admitted, sheepishly laughing, but she noticed her right hand having her keyblade, glowing a radiant light. "Wait…" She pointed it at the sky, with it about to shoot light. But it never did, just continued it's angelic glow. Looking at Elsa and Anna, she felt something click in her mind. Giving the two princesses a warm smile, she put her keybalde away and hugged them. "Thank you for helping me, I can bring him back now."

Elsa hugged Kairi back, patting her back gently. "No problem, you and Riku are always welcome here." They let go, with Elsa having a knowing smirk. "Sing your showtune to Sora, sure going to pass out from it." The girls giggled as they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Sora rolled away from the attack from a massive creature out of one's nightmares, his teeth gritting. Body bruised and battered, the keyblade hero was sick of this crap. Fighting mechs, robots and now massive _gods_? His various keybaldes from past adventures were actually chipping from how much they've been through lately. And that _never _happened.

"You gonna snap out of it?" Yozora, his cross-eyes giving Sora a baffled look as he chucked him a hi-potion. Sora slugged the thing down before throwing the object back at the massive monster before them, it's glass shattering into it's skin. Yozora blinked at this, with Sora charging into battle and flicking his weapon, turning it into dual blasters. Next, to Yozora, Neku was ready to charge a fire blast, his expression equally annoyed. Yozora just flicked his weapon at the monster, it landing directly in it's right eye. The three warriors kept on fighting, all three equally tired and frustrated.

Sora was shewed off the monster, landing dumbly on the rain-covered ground. "I'm so sick of this!" He shouted, the action so loud, no one heard his cries. "I… I am so alone… I have no power…"

"Oh, but you do buddy." Sora didn't turn around, the very familiar voice he now _hated _being right behind him. The man in a black robe, acting like everything was okay when it was _far from _okay. Putting a hand on Sora's shoulder, the boy was too angry to shew it off. "You got so much darkness in ya, gotta tame it one of these days before you go all Rage Form again."

"Why do you care so much?" Sora asked not even turning around. The man didn't have features, never removing his hood. "You and your friends got what you wanted. Got rid of me and threw me into the pits." He gestured to himself, Neku and Yozora fighting. The man laughed heartedly, shaking his head and clapping his hands.

"One little tip for you, since you've been _such _a good little student." He flicked his hand and summoned his keyblade… Which was the kingdom key blade. Sora's eyes went wide, only he and Kairi can use that…. Sora saw the man take off his hood, his brown spiky hair on full display. "I need to make sure, that myself is prepped for things to come."

"YOU AREN'T ME!" Sora screamed, making a sweeping attack with his keyblade, sending dark magic right into the Master of Masters. The man hissed in pain, but a smile never left his face, as if wanting this to happen. "STOP WITH THE GAMES!" Sora screamed once more, charging into the man with his keyblade changing it's form. What was once his bright Star Seeker blade, turned into a black keyblade, singed with darkness. It's tip oddly sharp and interestingly enough, having no key. Sora's face even reacted, his sky blue eyes slowly turning a shade of red. "TAKE ME HOME OR I WILL…."

He didn't finish, a soothing almost angelic voice calming all his nerves. Eyes turning back blue and keyblade back to its original form, he fell on the ground. The Master of Masters was surprised to see the boy go from 'kill crazy' too 'calm and gentle' in a heartbeat. But he made a knowing smirk. Only one person can calm down the rage of a Sora. Going into a corder of darkness, he left his younger self alone, Sora's eyes crying tears of joy and relief. "K-Kairi... " He hugged himself, with Neku coming to his aid. "Kairi is happy… She misses me…"

Yozora saw the sight and for a moment, his own lover flashed into his mind. Making a loud battle cry, he finished off the monster with a quick lethal stab and various shots from his crossbow. Rushing next to Sora, the boy had a hard time wiping away his tears. "We are all going home," Yozora said firmly, with Neku nodding. "But we need you to be strong. Kairi is your power, just like Shiki is for Neku and Stella is for me."

Sora got up and fixed himself. "Sorry about that guys…" He took a deep breath and let his light course through him. "Okay, let's press forward." Neku and Yozora nodded, the two following Sora. Unknowing to both of them, Sora had his left hand clenching Kairi's good luck charm, it burning away the darkness clinging to what was left Sora's heart.


End file.
